


Forgetting

by Wonhos_Monbaby



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Got 7 - Freeform, Got7 smut, Jaebum smut, Jb smut, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, got 7 scenario, got7 fanfic - Freeform, reader x jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonhos_Monbaby/pseuds/Wonhos_Monbaby
Summary: You're late and Jaebum isn't happy about it





	Forgetting

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a short JBxReader fic i wrote a while back... like i've said before I dont write MemberXreader stuff anymore but i thought i'd share this one
> 
> warning : explicit sexual content, spanking, language, smut (duh haha)

When Jaebum came home right after his photoshoot he found an empty apartment, he dropped his bags next to the dining table and pulled out a chair. He sat down, leaning his elbows on his knees and ran his tongue over his lips flicking his lip ring in frustration. He had come back from tour a week ago yet he had not had the time to come home before today and you were not there. He had told you he’d be coming yet here he was at 11PM and you were nowhere in sight. He sighed pulling out his phone, checking if you had sent him a message to tell him you’d be home later but there was nothing. He ran his hand through his newly dyed hair and leaned back. He had been excited to see you, it had been months since he last saw you and even though skype was useful he wanted nothing more than to have you wrapped in his arms. He eventually got up and put his stuff away, showered and even ate a late-night snack. It was over midnight when he heard a key turn in the lock. He had taken his place back on the chair and was watching the front door as you came in looking surprised at the light coming from the living room. You were sure you had turned off everything before leaving. But just as soon as you lifted your head up your eyes landed on your boyfriend and a smile spread wide on your lips.

You slammed the door shut and ran to him. You had missed him a lot and you were ecstatic at his surprise visit home. He looked just as he had looked when he had left, the only difference was his black hair. He was wearing tight black jeans, a white t-shirt, a long silver chain hanging over it and his leather jacket. Just as you reached him he got up and you threw your arms around his neck dropping your bag to the floor. Only he didn’t hug you back, which caused you to pull back and look up at him. His features were harsh, his lips pursed his eyes serious. He tilted his head to the side, running his tongue over his lips as he locked his gaze with yours.

-       I came home expecting a warm welcome from my girlfriend when I arrived but when I got here she wasn’t home, he started his voice low. I recall telling her I’d be coming home yesterday but it seems she was out, he finished looking at you up and down.

His eyes met yours once again and started stalking closer, you took a step back and another. He seemed frustrated and maybe even a little angry, you hadn’t seen him like that often and it had never been directed at you, so you didn’t really know how to react. You walked backwards until you back hit wall. He smirked down at you and you felt arousal hit you like a brick wall, cutting you breath as he leaned an arm on the wall next to you bending down to have his face at your level. His tongue flicked at his lip ring, a habit he had caught not long after getting it. You swallowed hard as his other hand came to rest around your waist. He was so close, yet, the only part of him touching you was that arm. It had been months since you had felt his touch and this simple one electrified you sending shivers all over your skin.

-       What are we going to do about it? He asked.

You opened your mouth to answer but nothing came out, you had never seen this side of him but his dominant demeanor turned you on to the point you were at loss of words, you couldn’t even think, all you wanted was friction. Before you could open your mouth again his lips came crashing against yours. The arm he had leaned against the wall joined the other one trapping you between the wall and his body. You instantly hooked your arms around his neck and pulled him closer as his tongue pushed your lips apart and clamed your mouth. One of his hands travelled to the back of your neck tilting your head back slightly as he demanded control of the kiss which you gladly conceited feeling his other hand run over your ass giving it a squeeze before coming down on it in a spank. You moaned against his mouth causing him to smirk against yours bringing down his hand on your ass once again as he sucked on your lower lip. He pulled away pushing his hips against yours.

-       So, my baby likes being spanked hu? He said in a husky voice.

He rolled his expert hips against yours once again causing you to moan out at the friction his moves provided. His lips then locked onto your neck, not giving you time to register anything, you were drowning into him, completely at his mercy, putty in the hands he was running all over your body. His hand left trails of fire on your covered skin, down your arms, along your sides, down your spine, the side of your thighs, the inside of them until his fingers grazed the edge of your lace thong, all his movement stilled as he felt your already soaked underwear. You whimpered at his stopping and he smirked against the crook of your neck, just where he had been sucking and biting the skin making sure to leave a mark of his ministrations. You then felt the tip of his tongue run up your neck and flick your earlobe.

-       Hmmm, he hummed in your ear. Already so wet for me? He breathed out before grazing his teeth on the side of your ear.

He hit just your sensitive spot pulling out a moan from your lips. His hands had let your body, to unzip your skirt letting it pool at your ankles and his lips met yours once again in a hard kiss. He pushed you against the wall making you step out of your skirt before pulling away. He didn’t even bother unbuttoning your blouse he simple grabbed onto each side of the rather low collar and ripped it open. You opened your mouth to protest but he cut you off.

-       I’ll buy you a new one.

His lips them immediately locked on your collar bone, kissing and nibbling his way down to your bra which he practically ripped off too. His mouth latched on your nipple, he sucked and liked and ran his teeth over as he tweaked and pinched and gently pulled on the other. Your head dropped back, your back arched pushing your breast closer to his face. He eventually switched, his ministrations turning you into a moaning mess, if it weren’t for his arm holding you up you would’ve crashed to the ground. He slowly made his way back up his lips hovering over yours as his fingers grazed your skin reaching the edged of your now ruined underwear pushing it down your legs until it dropped to the ground. He locked his lips onto yours once again as you shakily pushed the piece of clothing away. His hand held your hips firmly, his arm around your back stopping you from falling while his other hand was buried between your thighs. He ran his fingers between your folds causing you to pull away from his heated kiss and throw your head back letting out a hoarse “aaaah” as he passed over your clit with just the right pressure to send a wave of pleasure though you. Somewhere along the way, you had pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he had taken off his t-shirt. He smirked as he pushed in the tip of his finger into you only to pulled them away.

-       On your knees baby, you should make up for forgetting about me, shouldn’t you? He said.

And as you whimpered form the loss and lack of release, you dropped to your knees. You unbuckled his belt and hurriedly popped he button and pulled down the zipper. He sighed as he was released from the almost painfully tight pants. You pulled down his pants and underwear and he stepped out of them. You found yourself faced with his erection, liking your lips you latched onto him like he was water and you hadn’t drunk for day. The feel of his member in your mouth felt glorious. And the feel of your mouth around his cock had him leaning his hand against the wall behind you to keep himself up. It had been too long for the both of you and he couldn’t hold back the small thrusts of his hips as you sucked on him eagerly. Your hand had run down your body to touch yourself as your other hand massaged his balls. You quickly moaned around him causing him to groan out, you were pushing three fingers into your pussy and hollowed your cheeks even more around him. He quickly pulled away and joined you on the floor.

-       I need to be inside you! He said as he pulled you on top of him.

Without any hesitation, you dropped onto his member, both of you moaned out at the feeling. The flat was silent apart from the sound of both your heavy breaths and the occasional sound of skin hitting skin. You were rolling your hips against his faster and faster occasionally rising and dropping back onto him. Both of you were a mess of moans and groans and heavy breathing. You felt yourself close from release and he felt it to. He pushed his hips up meeting every single one of your thrusts. He could feel you tightening around him, you arched your back pushing your breasts into his face which he gladly welcomed. With the new angle, it only took you a few thrusts before you both came.

-       Fuck! Was the only thing that came out of your mouths as cum dripped between you.

He leaned against the wall and you leaned against him.

-       I’m sorry I forgot, you said when you finally caught your breath.

-       It’s fine, he answered kissing the tip of your nose.


End file.
